


Who-who’s that?

by Parknerandirondad



Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [9]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, Pining, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad
Summary: Day 9: “I’ll keep all my emotions right here, And then one day, I’ll die.” / hanahaki / piningIt’s just Peter being obsessed and pining i guess
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859020
Kudos: 3
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Who-who’s that?

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this head canon of Peter seeing Harley like he’s a god and him just like staring like he did with Liz in homecoming

[Pining mess](https://pin.it/3mZxNGZ)

**Author's Note:**

> I am always taking requests for anything marvel!


End file.
